The invention concerns a device for attaching an essentially vertical guide for a submersible mixer in a liquid tank.
Mixers are often used in tanks for holding liquids containing amounts of solid bodies to prevent sedimentation and to keep the liquid homogeneous. A type of mixer often used today is a submersible machine comprising an electric motor which may be provided with a gearbox, and an impeller. The machine is then normally arranged to be lowered along a vertical guide which is attached within the tank in a suitable way. One way of attaching the guide in the tank is by mounting one end of the guide for pivotal movement near the opening in the tank. This is described in co-pending application of Hjalmar Fries-Roland Narholm Bengt Thomaeus, Ser. No. 847,809, filed Apr. 3, 1986, entitled "A Method and a Device for Installation of a Mixer". The advantage of a submersible machine/vertical guide arrangement is, above all, that the mixer may be easily raised for service and in addition is very easy to adjust in various directions.
The central and important part in the plant is, in addition to the mixer itself, the guide used to lower the machine down to its operating position. The guide must be easy to attach in tanks already in use. It is also important that the attaching devices are not obstacles when the machine is moved along the guide. The attaching devices must also be suitable for attaching to horizontal, vertical as well as sloping surfaces. In order to provide an inexpensive solution, the same type of device should be used for all types of surfaces. Finally, the attaching means must be so designed that the guide can be rotated in both directions. This rotation is necessary to make possible various directions of the mixer, and the guide must also be turned when the mixer is lifted and taken away from the tank.